


Domesticated

by SupernaturalAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing up with the Winchester, Mark of Cain, Purgatory, Reminiscing, Spoilers for multiple seasons before season 12, daddy!dean, dick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalAddict/pseuds/SupernaturalAddict
Summary: You have known the Winchesters practically your whole life and while looking at the man you love, you relive some of the worst times you've shared while falling in love with him.Imagine "Dean enjoying every moment he can get with your baby."





	Domesticated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a freaking role today! Another one-shot to keep you busy, hopefully it lives up to the other things I wrote. This is basically all fluff with a little bit of angst. I love my Dean Bean and I haven't really had a chance to fluffy him up yet in anything else I've written so here it is. 
> 
> Love you guys!

A/N: Link to Creator of the imagine [Supernatural Stuff](https://spn-imagines-nation.tumblr.com/post/169118035606)

You would have never thought that big bad hunter Dean Winchester would be the domestic type. Sure he used to constantly tell you that he never wanted a family while at the same time he would dream about an apple pie life. He would say that he never wanted to raise a child in the world we live in, let alone fall in love with a civilian. Everything changed the day he realized that he had unknowingly fallen in love with you, and you him.

You had been raised in the life much like the Winchesters, but unlike them it wasn’t because of a horrible incident. No, it was because everyone in your family for generations was raised in the life. Much like Dean you hadn’t wanted to have children or even get married, but you frequently dreamed of an apple pie life. You met the Winchesters when you were around eight years old, meaning Dean was around nine and Sam was five. They had instantly become your best friends and had been for years. You encouraged Sam when he wanted to go to college and you comforted Dean when Sam chose to leave. When John Winchester went missing you were with the boys every step of the way. You watched the way Dean would always flirt with other woman, never once looking at you the way he had them. For one reason or another, it never seemed to both you, at least until he got back from hell.

Your relationship with both boys wasn’t perfect however. You fought like cat and mouse most of the time, and Dean seemed to always drive you up a wall. You fought together on hunts perfectly however, always moving together as one. When everything was said and done, that’s when the claws would come out.

_“You nearly got yourself killed, again,” you would rasp sadly at your best friend._

_“Yeah, well at least it would have been for a good cause,” he would say back gruffly, throwing back another glass of whiskey._

_“What’s it worth dying when you’d be hurting the people who care about you?” you would throw back at him._

That would most of the time be the conversations between the two of you after a brutal hunt. Dean was always the self sacrificer. The only reason he had been the one to go to hell was because he had gotten the deal first. You loved Sam like your own brother and would have sold your soul for him in a heartbeat, but being who he was Dean beat you to it. You had asked if he would have done the same for you and his response was just “In a heartbeat.”

The day he was dragged to hell by hellhounds was one of the worst you had to face. Seeing the way they tore into his body nearly killed you. You had to be strong though because you needed to get Sam through it, which you eventually did. Even to this day years later you would have never admitted to anyone about how you would cry yourself to sleep most nights after that, knowing you lost him forever not matter how hard you tried.

The day he came back from hell was like god had heard your empty prayers and painful sobs. It was like the universe knew how bad you were without him, not that anyone ever found out due to you hunting alone after that. You knew from that day you couldn’t live without the green eyed Dean Winchester, even if it was just as his friend and hunting partner.

Seeing him flirt with other woman hurt you like a knife to the gut. You knew he deserved all the happiness he could get, even if it hadn’t been in your arms. When Sam fell to the pit to stop Lucifer it hurt, but it seemed to hurt more when Dean chose to go to Lisas arms, rather than the persons he’s known since childhood. You didn’t know it then but you were hopelessly in love with Dean Winchester.

The moment Sam and Dean had come knocking on your doorstep a year and a half after Sam went in the pit, you were exactly sure what to do. You had nearly made Sam collapse with how hard you hugged him, Dean was just greeted with a gentle hug and a pat on the back. When they had told you about how Sam had lost his soul you wanted to cry for him and the pain he had to endure while in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. Dean seemed more distant then usual when you joined them in hunting. You thought maybe he felt bad for dragging you back into it after you took time off, due to the fact Sam made you promise to live a normal life once he was gone. Little did you know Sam wanted you and Dean to live that life together, he would later tell you how much it irritated you how ignorant you both were about your feelings.

Seeing Cas again after so long felt spectacular. The angel had been family to you since he joined the three of you, so much so it nearly killed you when he betrayed you. Breaking the wall in Sam's mind and then pretending to be god made you want to rip his throat out, but you knew it wasn’t really him. When Sam had to go the hospital for the hallucinations it hurt you just as much as it hurt Dean, but maybe that was because you hated seeing Dean hurt too.

After you had thought Castiel had died in the lake seeing him again without his memory was a huge shock to you. Dean didn’t outright tell him the truth about who you both were though, more so claiming you were a married couple needing help for his sick brother. You would never admit the butterflies you got in your stomach at the way he wrapped his arms around you.

When Sam got better and Castiel got worse you knew you were in for a rude awakening. Dick Roman had practically taken over the world and chose to ruin your reputations, not that they were good to begin with. You were on the run for months while trying to find a way to put him down and when you finally did, you were the one to finish the blow.

Being in purgatory wasn’t exactly what you had expected. It was grim and dirty, but there weren’t as many monsters as you had thought. Then again with how long you walked to find Castiel, you could understand because the place was huge. In the search for you friend you made an unlikely ally, you would have never guessed you become friends with a vampire, but Benny was good people. He helped you and Cas find the exit to go home, even promised to stay clean while he was out. It hurt when you had to say goodbye to him.

The moment you walked into the old hunting cabin you had stayed in numerous times, you felt the sense of home. You were dirty and gross, all you wanted was a shower and to cry because you lost Cas. You didn’t expect Dean to already be there, so when you were randomly just wet with holy water it came to a huge shock, not as much as being practically tackled to the ground had been however. You hadn’t seen Dean that happy in god knows how long.

_“You’re alive,” he had said with his face pressed against your neck. “How, we saw you get blown up?”_

_You had hugged him back with as much energy your tired body could. “I made a friend,” swallowing thickly you continued. “I lost Castiel though.”_

When he had pulled away you saw the emotions flash through his hauntingly beautiful green eyes, and you couldn’t help but wonder when they got so mesmerizing. You barely had time to react when his lips came crashing down to yours. Not expecting it, he pulled away almost like it was a mistake, but when you pulled him back down to you he immediately reacted. He hadn’t told you he loved you that night but with the way he made love to you and the sweet touches he had given you all night long told you everything.

You both had kept your relationship a secret a first because you had bigger things to worry about. Bigger things being closing the gates of hell and saving Kevin Tran. Which led to Sam doing the trials, causing him to nearly die. To say that year had been full of heavy crap was an understatement.

The moment Sam found out about you and his brother he practically threw his hands in the air and laughed. He knew it was a matter of time before you had gotten together and was actually kind of pissed you didn’t tell him right away. Though he was also possessed by the angel Ezekiel at the time, who turned out to be Gadreel, heavens most wanted.

Having to deal with fallen angels and a rogue Gadreel had been the least of your worries. When you found out Abaddon had been making plans to overthrow hell, it just continued to make matters worse. When Crowley came to you specifically you were on edge about it. When he made a comment about asking Dean to do it, that’s when you gave.

_“I could always ask Squirrel, I’m sure he’d love to do it Kitten. Hero complex and all,” he had moved his hand around as he spoke in his devilish accent._

_“You will not, I repeat not go to Dean,” you had pointed a finger at him and all but growled. “He’s already done enough. I’ll do it.”_

_“Perfect,” he smiled his cheeky grin._

_“What exactly do I have to do?”_

Getting the mark from Cain himself had been tough, he admired your willing to save the world though. So with a great warning he transferred the mark to you. Both Sam and Dean had been up the wall about you doing such a thing, so much so they both tried to get you to give it to one of them. You refused every single time, knowing full well the world needed them both and that the mark would ultimately lead to something similar to death.

Killing Abaddon had been easier then you thought, although not being able to control yourself and nearly killing Sam too was a pretty heavy blow. The Winchesters had agreed that you needed to control your blood lust and took the blade away from you, it only kept the need down so long until you needed to kill again. You even had to stop sharing a bed with Dean because you had tried to kill him in your sleep.

Being killed while trying to kill Metatron sucked to say the least. You knew you weren’t in heaven but you also knew it wasn’t hell you had been in. You just sat in darkness, though you knew you were dead. Then in came Crowley with the blade, and you woke up feeling different. The blood lust was still there but you were stronger and you didn’t quite care for anything anymore.

You had become a demon, not just any demon but a knight. Crowley tried to control you but soon learned that you weren’t going to listen to him. When that kid named Cole came after you, it took all of you not to kill him. He had thought you killed his father, when in reality it had been Dean to pull the trigger. Damn monsters.

When Dean had learned about you becoming a demon it nearly broke him. He stopped at nothing to find you, along with Sam. You nearly beat them both to death when they finally did, giving them one more chance to let you go. You had been unfaithful to Dean and he knew it, but he didn’t seem to care due to the state you were in. You claimed he was nothing, just a quick lay that stayed around and yet he still fought.

Being cured wasn’t a walk in the park. It felt like there had been fire in your veins each and every time. You still didn’t quite understand how they got you here but chose to just throw low blows at them whenever you could. Making sure to tell Dean how much of a fuck up he was or to tell Sam that the world would be better off without him. You eventually even got free, hunting them both throughout the bunker. Promising Dean that you would fuck him one more time before you finally slit his throat. When they had locked you in one of the rooms, you smashed it down with ease. It wasn’t until angel boy showed up and stopped you that you finally let go.

Damn did you feel like an asshole once you were human again. You apologized to both brothers for weeks. You tried to avoid Dean as much as you could, even when he had said it was okay. He knew you weren’t yourself and that you didn’t mean any of it. You told him that until the mark was gone that it would be better to split, and he didn’t take that well.

_“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean had yelled at you the moment the words left your lips._

_“Dean I used to try and kill you in your sleep. Not to mention I cheated on you when I was a demon. I did horrible things, and the worst part is that I liked it,” you had yelled back just as loud._

_“I don’t care about that shit, (Y/N/N),” he gripped your shoulders tightly. “I want you to be okay as much as you do, but I need you by my side. No matter what happens.”_

_“I can’t hurt you again, De,” you nearly sobbed looking up at his green eyes, seeing how much you had hurt him._

Things definitely got worse as the days went on. You had killed humans, ones that definitely deserved something bad to happen to them, but not the way you took them out. You just wanted to protect what was left of Jimmy Novak, his daughter Claire. Blood was everywhere in the house, it had turned into a bloodbath where they had no chance to fight back. Dean had to carry you out of the house because of how out of it you were.

The boys found the book of the damned and decided to try and use it to free you of the mark, but that only ended in more bloodshed. Your friend Charlie had been in the middle of it all and lost her life trying to help protect that stupid book. That night you snapped for the final time, taking out the entire family responsible for it. You decided you couldn’t be around any longer to watch people die, especially at your hand so you reached out to the one thing that’s even older than the mark itself. Death.

_“You know full well I can’t just kill you right? That thing on your arm will never let you die, it needs it’s host alive,” Death had said, looking you up and down._

_“I don’t care what you need to do, even if you need to cut the damn thing off,” you had thrown your hands up almost in a shrug._

_“You’re not going to do anything,” you heard Sam say._

_“(Y/N), come home,” Dean looked at you with pleading eyes._

_“I can’t,” you looked at the two men you grew up with. The one who became your best friend and the other who became your lover. “I can’t hurt you.”_

_“I’m going to take her far away,” Death looked at them and then you. “But you need to end them first, or they’ll never stop. That thing on your arm must not be released.”_

You had taken to beating both Sam and Dean until they submitted. They looked at you sadly when Death handed you your scythe. They had refused to close their eyes even as you started to cry, you knew death was right you needed to do it but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. So in turn you killed Death himself.

The moment you felt the mark leave you was almost an immediate release that turned into complete dread. Releasing the darkness was something you didn’t even think would happened. When you had finally made it home to the bunker, you nearly broke down. You had blamed yourself for the bad that was consuming the world. Dean had taken you in his arms and comforted you throughout the night, making love to you throughout it all for the first time in months. You felt like you were in the place you belonged.

Finding out you were pregnant was a major blow to your life. You had just found out that Lucifer was possessing Lucifer and Chuck was god. God was the person in fact to tell you that you were carrying. You were happy and pissed all at the same time. How could you bring a child into this world when the darkness was in it.

In the end that’s what made Amara appreciate life. You had volunteered to confront her in due to your odd connection. The only ones who knew you were pregnant had been Chuck and Lucifer. Lucifer hadn’t cared about your unborn child but God had tried to beg you not to, eventually agreeing you would be best for the job.

She finally realized that family was important and stopped God from dying, they eventually left. She gave you the gift of the promise your child would always be safe and healthy, but she gave the Winchesters something too. They got their mother back.

Looking back now at your long life with Dean Winchester it had been a wild ride. You had been friends to lovers and to your surprised he was happy about having a baby. He was pissed you could’ve gotten yourself killed by Amara but happy nonetheless. He even made a point to make sure you were on house arrest while you finished off your pregnancy.

Leaning against the door frame to your son's room, watching the man you love read to him made your heart swell. Ever since he had been born you couldn’t keep them away from each other. Dean never told you why exactly he coddled him so much but when you really thought about it, you assumed it was because of the way his own father was. He didn’t want to become another John Winchester.

“You know staring is rude,” you could hear the smirk in his voice as he continued looking at the small book in his hands, holding your son to his chest.

“Can’t help that I enjoy the view,” you said with a smile plastered on your face as you walked over to him.

“I know I’m pretty but no funny business with him in the room,” he looked up at you and you could see the love radiating from his eyes.

Picking your son up from Dean you could feel him squirm slightly before burying his head in your neck. He was about about a year old but he was a very behaved child, even for being part Winchester. “You wish Winchester,” you scrunch your nose before kissing your sons head, “Hey little man.”

Wiggling against you he cooed and gripped your shoulder tightly. You barely noticed as Dean’s arms snaked around your waist. He pulled you onto his lap and kissed you softly. “I love you, baby,” he smirked when you cheeks tinted red slightly. He rarely said those words but when he did, you knew he meant them.

“I love you too, Winchester.”

 

 


End file.
